I hate halloween!
by Athena rules
Summary: Child of hera trying to be brave.


Why does everyone like Halloween?

Being claimed

I didn't love Halloween I mean, come on, how many times do you get to dress up and then ask for sweets at other people's house? My mom never liked Halloween she said it was not logical, so I listened to her. Come to think of it, my mother never approved of anything. Well that was until she meet my sister's father. It is SO not fair. I mean, come on, at least my dad stayed with mom for a few years and I think they were very happy. At least until dad found Leila. Leila came from Britain, just like dad. She arrived at our mansion right in the middle of a huge argument my mom and dad were having about who should take care of me .

You see, M0m is an alcoholic and my dad did not think she was fit to look after me especially, after my mum started hurting me. My dad job is to accompany some of the most famous movie stars everywhere during the filming of the movie and because he was paid enough money o buy our mansion. Because of his job, Dad often left Mom on her own. She would often get drunk and loose her temper with me. When Dad came and saw her lose her temper with me, he took her to court and the judge decreed that Mom could not look after me or have any children without a specialist keeping an eye on her. That is when Leila came in. She was the specialist that was supposed to look after my Mom but all she did was flirt with my dad , after a few months, Leila sent my mother a letter saying that she had twenty-four hours to clear out of the house. I stayed with my Mom for a few years but then Medea's father came and I cleared out of the house before Mom could try to hold me back and I went straight to dad's house. Anyway, Mom has Charles now and she has Medea for company -it is not as if she is on her own

I thought about this all the way up to the school and then I entered the reception. As usual was at the desk, as always she smiled at me and then went back to working. Suddenly her hair started to turn into snakes. I quickly tried to run for the door but it had looked itself. Darn it. I looked back -why was she still looking at me like I was crazy? Suddenly, she started yelling "Stand back _demigod_! I am undefeatable no one has destroyed me since that blasted_ Perseus Jackson!" _Cried Ms. Asudem and then my brain willed and then I suddenly realised that she was Medusa? How hadn't I seen it before? "No you don't you gorgon, no wonder my Mom turned you into the ugliest gorgon I have ever seen" cried a voice behind me. Medusa foolishly turned round and managed to screamed "_You_" and then fell to the floor dead. I looked at the person who was behind me- he looked very familiar. I just gazed at where Medusa lay when suddenly out of nowhere my best friend Chloe entered the room, and where her legs and feet should have been were now goat legs and hooves. Chloe smiled at me. "I know this is hard for you but there is something I have been keeping a secret for while. As you have probably guessed, I am not human. In fact, I am an animal and my species are called satyrs. You are a demigod ,Jack, which means your mother was a goddess and a pretty good one to as she inserted all those fake memories in your head so that you thought you had lived with your dad for the last few years. But really you have been staying with your father's brother." Chloe stopped for a breath and I quickly asked her, "Is my father alive?" When I asked her Chloe's face dropped and suddenly she said, "Let's get you to camp and you can ask questions later." I did not question Chloe's decision as I had learnt the hard way that if you question Chloe's decision you're most likely going to see a fist in your face. Chloe and the person who had saved my life started a conversation. I heard bits of it and from what I could gather they were talking about a route back to this _camp. _I followed Chloe into what seemed to be a huge chariot. We started to rise from the ground and I got really nervous. I suddenly felt so nauseous that I fainted.

When I woke up, I seemed to be in a sort of hospital. I looked round and I saw some satyrs helping some demigods, I presume creating a medicine. Suddenly, I looked next to my bedside and I saw Chloe standing there smiling. "You're alive! Thank the gods! If you had died your mother would have killed me." She looked at my expression and then laughed. "We satyrs cannot tell you who your mother is - you need to be claimed." I then quickly asked her, "Where am I? And you said that you would explain everything once we got here! Also you said you would tell me if my dad was alive!"Chloe smiled then said "Those questions I cannot answer your mother made me swear on the river Styx, the most famous river, and if you break that promise, well, let's say you will be in a lot of trouble! Oh and by the way I just wanted to welcome you to Camp Half-blood! Camp for all _Greek_ demigods." I looked up at her confused "Where do the Roman demigods go?" Chloe face darkened and I seriously felt like I had said something wrong until she said, "I suppose you should know. One of our campers went on a quest a few months ago and he discovered that there is a camp for the Roman demigods. Percy Jackson is stuck there." I was puzzled so I go up and walked outside. Once I got outside I asked "Is that the same person who defeated Medusa?" Chloe just simply nodded. She then gave me a tour of the ground which I liked and then it was finally time for dinner. I had to sleep and eat with the Hermes cabin until I got claimed. I was amazed that the plate would give anything you would ask for so I asked for lasagne. When we went up to give food to the gods a cow floated above my head and I tried to swat it away but it wouldn't go away. I looked around me and everybody was amazed Chiron stood up and said "Hail Jack Levron, son of Hera, goddess of marriage" everyone else but Chiron seemed dazed. I was helped to Hera's table with my lasagne and was left there on my own to try and workout what happened. I was so confused I swear my mum was called Sally Levron not Hera. I was lonely and wanted a friend I eat my lasagne and then had to go to the Campfire. At campfire we sang some songs and then we went to sleep. I went to my cabin and then suddenly I heard a voice in my cabin it was very quiet and I could only understand a few words but all I heard made sense. I rushed to the Big House, which is pretty far from the cabins so I was out of breath by the time I knocked on Chiron's door. Chiron opened it and told me to come in and I told him what I heard and his face turned a very pale whitey colour. He rushed me to his office and ordered one the poor satyrs in the background to wake up all the counsellors and tell them that a meeting started in ten minutes meanwhile he sat me down and offered me refreshments while he asked me to tell him what I heard again this time his face looked grim and he strolled around the room to try and calm himself down we heard a knock at the door and Chiron opened the door and there where the counsellors from all the cabin.

**Please review the more you review the more chapters your get!**

**Thanks**

**Annabethchase rules**


End file.
